Мы сделали это
by JackValentine
Summary: Посмотрела последнюю Фантастическую Четвёрку и буквально на коленке написала это, очень уж много химии случилось между тинейджерами Джейми Беллом и Майлзом Теллером, да и смотрятся они просто замечательно!


**НАЗВАНИЕ** **:** Мы сделали это

 **АВТОР** **:** JackValentine

 **ПЕЙРИНГ:** Бен Гримм/Рид Ричардс

 **РЕЙТИНГ:** NC-17

 **ЖАНР** **:** Romance, PWP, fluff

 **РАЗМЕР:** Мини

 **ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ:** Нет

 **ОТ АВТОРА:** Посмотрела последнюю «Фантастическую Четвёрку» и буквально на коленке написала это, очень уж много химии случилось между «тинейджерами» Джейми Беллом и Майлзом Теллером, да и смотрятся они просто замечательно!

 **ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР:** Ни на что не претендую.

Рид открыл глаза, как только вспышки яркого света перестали мелькать синими и белыми отблесками. На маленькой круглой платформе стояла поцарапанная, помятая красная игрушечная машинка, набитая рыжим песком.

Рид почти физически почувствовал, как его сердце упало и глухо ударилось о пятки.

\- Получилось! Боже, получилось! - закричал он и громко засмеялся.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего друга и помощника. На лице Бена застыла широкая изумленная улыбка. Не успел тот осознать, что эксперименты, которые они вели с пятого класса, на их глазах превратились в нечто грандиозное, невероятное, как Рид заключил его в крепкие, медвежьи объятия. Они закачались, спотыкаясь о неровную плитку гаражного пола и задыхаясь счастливым смехом.

\- Получилось, Бенни, получилось! - не унимался Рид.

Запыхавшись, два радостных подростка остановились, все еще смеясь, прерывисто и тихо. Рид прислонился лбом ко лбу Бена, облокотившись на него.

\- Мы сделали это, мы сделали, сделали... Это...

Юный ученый Рид Ричардс шумно выдохнул и освободил-таки своего друга, но рука Бена по-прежнему лежала на загривке Рида, крепко держала и не давала отстраниться. Почему-то, Бен заметно посерьезнел и задумчиво смотрел Ричардсу в глаза снизу вверх. Вдруг, он подался вперед и поцеловал Рида в губы. Неожиданно решительно и резко. Когда Бен отстранился, он увидел всё то же недоуменно-радостное выражение на лице друга, всклокоченные темные кудряшки, очки, съехавшие набекрень. Оставалось только догадываться, изменилась ли причина этого счастливого удивления, но догадываться не было ни времени, ни желания.

Бен взял лицо Рида в ладони и снова бросился целовать его, еще более грубо и настойчиво. Он резко подался вперед и повалил Рида на потрепаный диван в углу гаража, кое-где забросанный самым разным мусором, в основном картонными коробками от китайской лапши. Рид почувствовал, как Бен всем своим весом прижал его тело к потертым подушкам, лежа на нем сверху так, что колено Рида оказалось между коленей Бена. Бен шумно выдохнул носом плотной струйкой воздуха в шею Рида и прижался пахом к его бедру. Даже через плотные джинсы можно было различить его теплый, твердый член. В мутной, оттененной шелестом возни тишине Рид услышал шаркающий звук, трение одной ткани о другую. В напряженно-горячем молчании, сжимая губы, чтобы не издавать никаких звуков, и слегка морща брови, Бен быстро, с сильным нажимом терся пахом о вехнюю часть бедра Рида, с каждым движением проскальзывая своим правым бедром по ширинке Ричардса. Эти странные, несильные тычки, слабые поглаживания через две пары застегнутых джинс доставляли Риду колкое, просящее удовольствие, он хотел и боялся каждого очередного прикосновения, вздрагивая перед каждым толчком.

Рид лежал, слегка приподняв ладони, как будто показывая, что сдается, как будто боясь отвечать на грубые, но почему-то такие честные и настоящие ласки. Бен взял его за запястье и положил его левую руку на свое плечо перед тем, как судорожного нащупать в полутемноте губами его губы. Они целовались долго и отрывисто, не переставая при этом неистово тереться друг о друга в каких-то бездумным обоюдных порывах, дыша часто и напряженно.

Рука Бена соскользнула вниз, и он, подоткнув пальцы под свое бедро, накрыл ладонью пах Рида, так, что основание его большого пальца слегка прижало головку. Как только Бен сделал это, Рид резко дернулся и, запрокинув голову и судорожно хватая воздух ртом, кончил в штаны.

В это время Бен сделал еще несколько неритмичных движений вверх-вниз, быстро подскочил, так, что теперь он стоял на диване на коленях, трясущейся рукой расстегнул ширинку, спустил боксеры и кончил в свою сложенную в кулак ладонь.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить дыхание, после чего он подтянул нижнее белье на место чистой рукой.

\- Поздравляю, дружище, ты войдешь в историю, - прошептал он.


End file.
